The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest/Transcript
A transcript for The Big Race / The Lochness of the Forest. Transcript The Big Race * *Floofly is standing outside of the Chinese restaurant with a box in her hands.* * Floofly: Da-da-da-du-du-du... * Floofly: I refuse to reveal my dinner until later. * Funneh, Bottle and Pillow (in unison): 1, 2, 3, 4, who do we think is the best member of the Krew? Funneh! Funneh! * *Floofly enters the kitchen and accidentally drops a plate and breaks it* * Bottle and Pillow: 5, 6, 7... * Funneh: What was that? * Bottle: What was what? * Funneh: That smashing sound. Let me have a look in the kitchen. * Floofly: Oh, hi Funneh. * Funneh: Floofly, what was that sound? * Floofly: Oh, that was just a plate. I accidentally dropped it when I was trying to get my dinner prepared for tonight. * Pillow: Then why didn't you tell me?! * Floofly: I dunno, I felt like nothing today! * Funneh: Hey Pillow and Bottle, let's plan the biggest, most craziest race game with silly rules! * Bottle: Yes, let's! * *Bottle, Pillow and Funneh walk outside* * Draco: Hey guys, what's with the obstacle items? * Bottle: A big race game! * Draco: Oh, I get it. * Rainbow: Let's go get Gold! I bet she'll want to compete in the race for the prize! * Gold: But what is the prize? * Floofly: The most special, incredibly appatizing dinner I have, all for yourself! * *Gold, Rainbow and Draco all gasp* * Rainbow: I want it! * Funneh: Let's get the others to compete. * *After the Krew got the competitors, Floofly started setting up the game by having a box where the dinner will go.* * Floofly: Welcome to the biggest and most craziest statue game ever played! * Funneh: Our rules are simple. You're to stand still the longest when we say "Freeze, plebs!", and if you stay the longest, you will remain. * Floofly: And NO cheating allowed or you will seriously be disqualified! * Bottle: Now to divide you guys into groups by gender. * *After assembling the groups* * Floofly: Okay! On your marks... * Funneh: Get set... * Pillow and Bottle: GO! * Rocky: BULLEH! * Floofly: Eww! Rocky! You stupid sack of crap! You're disqualified! * *Rocky does a spectacular vomit loop while he leaves* * Gold: Jesus. Rocky is such a noob! * Funneh: What the pleb Floofly?! Rocky is my friend! * Floofly: Whatever. * Roboty: I am going to shove Gold. (Using morse code) * *Roboty accidentally knocks into Gold* * Gold: Ow! Roboty, you stupid jerk! * Floofly: Roboty and Gold have used cheating statistics and have been disqualified! * Funneh: Sorry, Gold. And Roboty, you're a jerk. * Floofly: Why is Roboty a jerk? I mean, is it because he cheated? * Funneh: Duh... * Floofly: Anyways, we're down to Ace, Noob, Yure, Anita and Rainbow! * Yure: I'd better win, because I almost came in third in every minigame ever! * Noob: Yeah, yeah, blah-blah, whatever! * Funneh: I am going to count to three, and we will resume the game. * *Funneh uses her phone* * Floofly: Okay, Funneh, you can say it now! * Funneh: Oh? Yeah. One... two... * *Funneh goes back on her phone* * Anita: I'm gonna make it! * Floofly: Stop in the name of the pleb! * Anita: What'd I DO?! * Floofly: Funneh, what the pleb? * Funneh: Oh, sorry Floofly. * Floofly: Whatever. Anyways, Anita, you have been disqualified because Funneh forgot to count to three and you ran towards the dinner without her getting to three. * Noob: Holy Jesus! * Yure: Yes! The final three! * Anita: What''EVER''. Who needs this stupid competition? * Floofly: The final three. * Funneh Who are you all routing for to win guys? * Floofly: But do NOT choose the same person. * Duolingo Bird: I think Rainbow because she manages five minutes a day to do my lessons. * Cody: I say Rainbow as well because she's greater than Lunar. * Floofly: You two chose Rainbow, so she is not getting the special dinner! * Funneh: What the hell is wrong with you Floofly?! * *Funneh slaps Floofly in the face* * Floofly: Ow... * Cody and Duolingo Bird: Take that! * Duolingo Bird: You know what happens now, Floofly! * *Floofly checks her phone* * Floofly: Intruder Alert! Back door opened?! Oh god! * Cody: Take that, Floofly. * Floofly: How dare you all?! No one will have my dinner... * *Duolingo Bird gets careless and eats the appetizing dinner* * Funneh: Duolingo Bird! * Duolingo Bird: Yeah? * Funneh: You were NOT competing. Oh well. * Duolingo Bird: Oh... sorry. * Funneh: Looks like it's down to a spelling bee to see who will be getting MY incredibly appetizing dinner instead. * Floofly: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh- * Lunar: What is it Floofly? * Floofly: It's an intruder alert! * Lunar: Well, I don't know how to help you. * *Floofly is home and in her room watching a cartoon and Funneh comes in her room* * Floofly: What Funneh?! * Funneh: We have to have a spelling bee to get my dinner instead. Come on, there's one more chance for you to win! * Floofly: What Funneh says... * Funneh: Does? * Floofly: Does! Yeah, Funneh! * Funneh: Yay! * Duolingo Bird: So if you get the sentence right you will get the dinner. * Golf Ball: No, the winner does. The dinner will be 5.882% close to given if they get it right. * Duolingo Bird: Oh, okay. * Funneh: Rainbow? * Rainbow: So what's my word? * Funneh: Meteorite. * Rainbow: Meteorite! M, e, t, e, o, r, i, t, e! Meteorite! * Funneh: Wow... how do you know what to say? * Rainbow: I paid close attention to Funneh! Simple. * Golf Ball: Rainbow has 95.226% left to get to 100% and win. * Funneh: Remember, Rainbow. If you're eliminated, you will go from 5.882% to 0%. Anyways, Ace? * Ace: Here I aaaaaaaaaam! * Funneh: Your word is "flame". * Ace: Flame. F, l, a, m, e. * Golf Ball: Wow... * Floofly: Wow is right! How the heck do you two know what words we're givin' ya? * Golf Ball: The next round you will get another 7.143% done! * Cody: Oh my god, thank goodness I'm not participating. * Duolingo Bird: Rocky! * Rocky: BULLEH! * Funneh: Disgusting! * Floofly: Bubble! * Bubble: Yoy? * Funneh: Bubble, your word is "cracker". This is 7.143% of your score. * Bubble: Cracker! C, r, a, c, k, e, r! Cracker! * Funneh: Correct! * Bubble: YOYLECAKE!! * Cody: Hey, Bubble, I actually have some Yoylecake right now. * Bubble: Oh my goish, thanks! * Cody: Anything for the Bubble! * Bubble: Oh my goish, this is the best day EVER! * Cody: Yay for me, and yay for Bubble. * Funneh: What's with all the generous contributions? Anyways, Bubble, next is 13.025% worth of the dinner. * Floofly: And Bubble, to beat Rainbow and Ace and get to 26.05%, your word is "lightning". * Bubble: Lightning! L-i-g-h-t-n-i-n-g! * Lightning (from a distance): Hey that's me! * Funneh! CORRECT!! * Bubble: Oh my goish! This is oi-some! * Cody: Great job, Bubble! Hey, can you leave some leftovers for me? * Bubble: Yoy, I can! * Cody: Thanks! * Funneh: Generous alert... * Floofly: Shut up Funneh! Being generous is actually a GOOD thing! * Funneh: Whatever... * *As Funneh is eating sour cherry balls, Cody walks into the kitchen.* * Cody: Hey Bubble, remember. I get half Funneh's food, you get the other. * Bubble: I proimised to share you soime! * Cody: Wow, thanks Bubble! * Funneh: Oh god... * *Funneh rushes into the bathroom and vomits that Bubble didn't listen about sharing, and the fact she also ate too many sour cherry balls.* * Funneh: Oh my god... why did I do this dang thing... I'm an idiot! * Bubble: Goy-hoy, Funneh's ate too much sour cherry balls! * Cody: Not only that, she's vomiting because I got half of her food budget. So I guess the sour taste of cherry balls is getting to her! * Floofly: Oh god! * *Floofly runs to the backyard and starts vomiting on Yure's plants* * Yure: No! My plants! * *A black circle points at Yure and fades in at her* The Lochness of the Forest * Balloony: Yeah, I love this big party! * Funneh: Yeah, too bad it's over since David has fallen asleep. Maybe we'll party next Friday! * Balloony: Okay Funneh. See you tomorrow at my house to watch action movies! * *David wakes up* * David: Aw, seriously?! * *Funneh is walking upstairs to her room, and Rocky comes in and replaces her pillow with a pinecone and runs into the bathroom.* * Rocky: BULLEH! (x4) * Funneh: Hey, wait, this isn't a pillow... it's a pinecone! Meh, I'll see if it hurts my head and I can get any sleep. * Rocky: Hmph! * *At roughly 2:40 AM, Funneh has had a nightmare that the pinecone was going to injure her big time. She can't get any sleep at this point.* * Funneh: AHHHH! * *Rainbow runs in* * Rainbow: Oh my god, Funneh, what happened?! * Funneh: I had a nightmare that this pinecone was deadly! I also thought someone STOLE IT! * Rainbow: Wait a second, STOLEN?! That would never be possible! * Funneh: It IS! Someone must have ran into my room and swapped the pillow with the pinecone when I was almost at the door to my room! * Rainbow: Oh, don't worry: the person who did this is going to be in big trouble! I'm calling Duolingo Bird about this! * *Rainbow dials Duolingo Bird* * *Duolingo Bird wakes up as his phone is ringing* * Duolingo Bird: Ugh... why is my phone going at 2:40 AM? * Rainbow: No answer yet. * Duolingo Bird: Hello, this is Duolingo Bird... what do you need? * Rainbow: Duolingo Bird... * Duolingo Bird: Y-yeah? * Rainbow: I would like to ask you a very serious question about Funneh's pillow. * Duolingo Bird: Okay? * Rainbow: Somebody must've ran into her room and swapped it with the pinecone, and must've ran into the bathroom! Was it YOU?! * Duolingo Bird: What are you talking about?! I did NOT do that! I would never do that! * Rainbow: Whatever, we'll have to find out who did it! * Duolingo Bird: Oh, yes! A mystery is on our hands! * Rainbow: Great, met up with me tomorrow morning at 8:15 AM! If not, later. * Duolingo Bird: Alright. I have a meeting at 6:30 and it doesn't end until 8:15. Maybe I can come by to your house at 8:30 or 9:00 AM? * Rainbow: Sure! See ya soon! Bye! * Duolingo Bird: Okay. And remember, keep learning! * Funneh: Oh good. That would be a good case to solve! * *As the next day rolls around, Duolingo Bird arrives at 8:49 AM.* * Duolingo Bird: Hey Rainbow. Is Funneh here? * Rainbow: You're sure right! Funneh's upstairs in her room, trying to find evidence for who swapped the pillow with the pinecone. * Duolingo Bird: Okay then! * *Rainbow lets Duolingo Bird in* * Rainbow: Hot chocolate or orange juice? * Duolingo Bird: No thanks. * Rainbow: Oh. Okay. * Funneh: So, Duolingo Bird. Do you know what happened? * Duolingo Bird: Back off, Funneh! * Funneh: Jesus, negro, that's all you had to say?! * Rainbow: This is a serious investigation for two, Funneh! * Funneh: Fine! Dorks! * *At 6:52 PM, Funneh has been sitting for 3 minutes to think of something.* * Funneh: Hmm... the investigation was going for 8 hours, and no one has ever found the evidence. I wonder where Lex is now. * Lex: This place looks familiar to me. * Funneh: What could possibly be wrong? * Lex: Funneh said this is a very serious situation, but she hasn't told me that I couldn't tag along on the mystery. This is to investigate! * *As the time flies by the next day...* * Duolingo Bird: Gosh, this is taking hours. * Rainbow: I know! * Lex: Guys, guys! I found out that NO ONE took the pillow and replaced it with the stupid pinecone from earlier! * Rainbow: Lex, I found evidence that Rocky stole Funneh's pillow! * Funneh: Lex, are you really this dumb? Do you KNOW I have a security camera in every single room. Even in the upstairs hallway? * Lex: Yes. I forgot. * Rainbow: Let me take a look on my security tablet. * *A flashback to Rocky taking the pillow and replacing it with the pinecone is shown to Funneh, Lex and Duolingo Bird.* * Duolingo Bird: Grrr! I'm gonna get Needy... * *Needle slaps Duolingo Bird* * Needle: Don't call me Needy! * Duolingo Bird: Oh my god, Needle! * Funneh: Needle's been acting a lot loopy lately like Golf Ball said in season three of BFDI, which I totally forgot about until today. * Needle: "Needy" is a gigantic insult to me! NO ONE calls me Needy! * Duolingo Bird: Let's go get Rocky! * Rainbow: We don't have too. Grassy will go to the forest to deal with and find Rocky. * Duolingo Bird: Oh, okay! Now I get it. * Funneh: Sheesh. * Needle: Shush the sheesh, Funneh! * Funneh: How 'bout you, Needy?! * Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! * *In the forest, Grassy has already found Rocky.* * Grassy: Ah-HA! Rocky, why did you swap the pinecone and pillow on Funneh? * Funneh: Uh, Grassy, Rocky can't talk. Rocky, write down an apology letter to me when we get back to Bloxburg! * Grassy: Oh. Okay. * *In the kitchen, Rocky cannot leave the kitchen until he's wrote down an apology.* * *Rocky vomits on the table leaving an apology.* * Funneh: Nice! Gross, but nice apology. And thank you Rocky! * Rocky: MM-HMM! * Lunar: I'll make sure he never swaps and steals your stuff EVER again! Category:Transcripts